


Blueberry Eyes Seem to Make Time Still

by Author404 (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gentle Sex, Italian Character(s), M/M, Post-War, Shower Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Author404
Summary: merda - shittesoro - darling





	Blueberry Eyes Seem to Make Time Still

Rick closed the door behind him. His cowboy boots clacked on the stone floor. Negan was already sitting upright, recognizing the sound of his shoes automatically. He grabbed his chair to straddle, facing Negan. “You need a haircut.” His hair  _ had _ been getting longer lately. Curls dared to form in the back. Thin strands fell in front of his face now, in fact.

Negan brushed them away. "Whatchu want me to say, Ricky? Can't say I have fucking salon treatment in here." He cocked a loppy smile, to no reaction. "Tsk… Call me when you find a sense of humour, Grimes."

"I'll leave if you-" Negan brushed him off.

"Yeah, yeah. If I 'keep this attitude up'. Damn." Rick's crotch pressed against the chair from the position he was in.  _ I could try my luck.  _ "You wanna know what I think?" Rick very much looked like he didn't but whatever. Negan always spoke his mind anyway. "I think that you like my attitude."

Negan bit his bottom lip and leaned back on the wall, spreading his legs only a bit. "I think you  _ love  _ me teasing you." Rick rolled his eyes. His charming baby blue eyes. Fucking hypnotizing. "Laugh all you want, you can't deny it."

"You're out of your mind." Rick got up to leave. Shit. Negan rushed to the bars of his cell lightning fast.

"Rick-" He reached out through the bars. Rick looked confused. Negan never did that. "Rick, please."

He looked  _ so desperate _ , Rick almost felt sorry for him. "What do you want from me?"

"I… I don't want anything from you."

"Then what are you-"

"I just want  _ you _ ." Rick furrowed his brow.

...

"Goodbye Negan." He didn't bother to put the chair back, walking out without an answer to Negan's pleading.

=

"How's your boyfriend?" Michonne smirked. Rick fiddled with a piece of grass and picked up the knife again.

"He ain't my boyfriend." She laughed and Rick tried to focus on peeling the potatoes. "Negan's fine. A little bolder than usual but fine." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Bolder?"

"He's been flirting with me more often." Her eyebrows shot up.

" _ Flirting _ ?" Rick couldn't believe it either. "He must be desperate." Rick dropped a peeled potato into the basket.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything."  _ Why would she worry? _

Michonne hummed. Rick decided to change the topic to  _ her  _ love life. Definitely a more amusing subject than his own.

“How’s Rosita?” 

=

He took a deep breath before opening the door all the way. The handcuffs clinked together. Negan was just a shadow sitting on his cot. Half his face was visible from the moonlight coming through his window. Rick cleared his throat. The man turned, no expression on his face. He moved forward, unlocking his cell.

“Get up.”

“What do you want?” His voice was barely a whisper. Rick leaned against the doorway.

“Get up.” He repeated. He didn’t move a muscle.  _ Goddamnit, Negan.  _ Rick stuck his hand out. Negan hesitated before taking hold and pulling himself up to stand. Rick had forgotten how tall he was. A second passed before Rick brought Negan’s hands close enough so he could slap the handcuffs on. On Negan’s right hand, there was a strange knuckle tattoo. L-U-C-Y in small letters. Rick ran his thumb over them.  _ Lucille… _

Negan looked  _ very  _ confused. “C’mon.” Rick pulled him by the handcuffs up the stairs and out into the cold night air.

_ What the fuck is he doing.  _ Why was Rick leading him in the pitch dark? Was this an execution? Some sort of humiliation? A goddamn  _ haircut?  _ He had seen the tattoo for Lucille. What was he playing at? Whenever Rick led Negan in handcuffs it was for his monthly shower back at the infirmary. But never in the dead of night. Negan cursed his heartbeat speeding up.

“What are you doing?” He squirmed his hands in the tight cuffs. Rick yanked him forward, forcing Negan to stumble in order to keep up. “Grimes-” He hissed. A door opened and Negan was thrust through it. It wasn’t dark in this room. Well,  _ that dark  _ (he still couldn't see). Rick shut it behind them and grabbed Negan’s hair, forcing his face upwards. His ocean eyes were a warning. Rick turned around and dragged him up stairs. Negan bumped into the pillar at the top of the stairs. "Fuck-"

Rick all but threw him into another room. A bathroom. It was pretty well lit. The smaller man was kicking his boots off. He didn’t even wear socks. Rick pulled Negan close to him. He unclipped the handcuffs, letting them fall to the floor. But Rick still held Negan’s hands, forcing the man to stay where he was. Negan’s body was going all types of insane from being this close to a person. He needed to move, to do  _ something.  _ If Rick kept this up he could do something very stupid.

“Negan.” He breathed out. The man’s hands were shaking. Negan moved one of his own to feel Rick’s pulse. Fucking fast. Rick didn’t move him or push him away. Mutual trust you not harm one another was present. Negan didn’t want to hurt him. And even though Rick was rough in getting up here he didn’t shy away from the tenderness. Negan moved the hand on Rick’s wrist to cup his face. It was clearer in the light. Still had that beard… “Negan.” His voice was steadier than before.

Rick didn’t leave his eyes. He brought his hand up to caress the hand on his cheek. “Last night,” He cleared his throat. “Last night when you said you wanted me.” Negan  _ swore  _ his heart stopped. Rick didn’t say anything else. He didn’t need to. Negan realized they were  _ very  _ close right now. He gave Rick a swift kiss, pulling back to see his reaction. Rick must’ve enjoyed it, because he started unbuttoning Negan’s shirt. “This is a one time thing.” Negan wiggled out of his shirt, nodding. Of course it was. Rick probably just felt bad for him.

Rick moved out of his arms and turned on the shower. He felt the water temperature and began to unbutton his own shirt. Negan gently turned him around. “No, no, no, let me.” Rick looked confused but he let the man gently get rid of his shirt. Rick had scars. A damn lot of them. There was a fading gunshot wound on his ribs. And more bruises Negan would’ve cared to see. They were old but still there.  _ I gave him those.  _ He probably couldn’t say that for  _ all  _ of them but during the war they roughhoused each other more times than he cared to remember.

Negan moved to the man’s belt. Rick pulled out a small plastic bottle out of his back pocket. Lube, of course. He placed it on the sink, his belt now on the floor. Rick told Negan to get his pants off. He obediently did as he was told, soft pants now in a pile with his shirt. Rick seemed surprised by his immediate cooperation. Negan only had on his tight-ass boxer briefs. Rick wasted no time getting off his dirty jeans. He meant  _ business _ , the blue boxers already off too. He had a bit more than Negan anticipated. Rick was slowly stroking himself to hardness. Negan smirked and pulled back the band of his underwear, letting it snap against his skin. “You wanna do the honors, Sweethe-”   


“No.” Rick motioned for him to do it before crossing his arms. Damn. Rick wouldn’t be the one submitting tonight. Negan didn’t mind not being in charge for a change.

=

He whined against the other man’s neck.  _ God _ , he hadn’t felt this good in a long ass time. “Ah- are you ok?” Rick just nodded. Negan began to slowly push into him, the warm shower water spilling all over him. Rick was pressed up against the wall, Negan gripping his hips. He could hardly believe this.

Negan thrust into him, heavy breathing right into Rick's ear. "Fuck-  _ Baby. _ " The man chuckled. Most of his fantasies had Rick squirming like a goddamn virgin from Negan's rough touch. But right now, Negan was the one moaning into the man's ear and dragging their sex out. He gave Rick's neck a wet kiss, watching the man's face for any sign of pleasure. Rick's hair had turned grey over the past year. It… suited him. His curls were gone, which Negan wasn't particularly fond of, but the man's pretty blue eyes would always be there.

Negan bucked hard into his partner, hearing a soft gasp escape Rick's lips. Negan roamed his hands around Rick's torso, pulling him closer. He just wanted every inch of the man to touch and feel. " _ Mmmm… _ " Rick rumbled. _ Was that a good noise? _

Negan rambled questions of 'is this good' and 'am I good' before Rick reached back to grasp at Negan's hair, forcing the man to look at him. He probably looked like a mess, his first fucking session since goddamn  _ last year _ .

"Just keep going." His gruff voice said. Negan nodded and sped up a bit, trying to find a good pace. His dark hair fell around his eyes. Negan allowed one of his hands to leave Rick's body to slick it back again. He groaned and gnawed on Rick's shoulder lightly. A hand found Rick's cock, stroking it while he fucked into him.  _ Gently _ . It was all so gentle, almost painful. But it was better than jerking off again. Rick huffed out something unintelligible.

"Huh-"

"Go faster." Faster? He could do that, anything for Rick, anything he wanted. Negan would give it to him. He nodded and licked his dry lips. He thrust into him faster, making noise with each movement. Rick grabbed the hand on his dick. Negan met his eyes again as Rick forced it to a quicker pace. Negan never dared to let his hip go. Rick gave a soft moan.  _ Yes! Make noise!  _ Negan growled and fucked him faster. Screwing Rick Grimes in a very (literal) steamy shower was not on his plans for today. But, shit, he wasn't objecting. 

He felt himself get close. "Ah- merda, merda, mer _ daaa _ ." His face heated up from the language slip. Rick smiled and let Negan's hand go, bracing his arms against the wall in front of him. Negan nipped at the younger man's ear. As cliche as it was, he sped up the handjob, wanting to tumble over the edge at the same time as Rick. "Ah! Fuck- tesoro!" He whined even louder. Rick laughed. Negan's cheeks only flushed more.

He moaned into the man's neck. "Shi- Shit!" Negan gripped Rick's hip tighter, clenching his eyes shut from the pleasure. He felt Rick come, hearing the man swear under his breath. Negan used the hand on Rick's hip to rock him harder onto Negan while he spilled all over his hand. "Ah- R _ ii _ ck." He held Rick in place by his hip, pressing him harder against the tile wall. Negan felt his seed spill deep inside Rick, the hot white leaking out of him.

They stayed there for a moment. Negan’s heavy breathing the only sound. Rick turned around, slipping off him and throwing his arms around Negan's neck. "Now what do you say?"

"Thank you." He managed to open his eyes and say something. "Je-sus, that was good." Rick lazily chuckled. Negan was still dumbstruck. "Thank you, Baby." Negan snaked his arms around Rick's waist, grinning about how his expression darkened from the nickname. He pecked a kiss on Rick's shoulder.

"I'm not your 'Babe' and you needed it.  _ I  _ needed it." Negan shook his head and pressed a sloppy kiss to Rick's cheek. He squirmed while Negan laughed.

"You're wound up tight, cowboy, damn, didn’t you just come?" Negan sighed dreamily. "Ricky-Dicky Grimes, in  _ my  _ arms. Fucking dreamed of this moment." Rick didn't stop his chatter this time. "Thought you would be writhing and moaning practically into my mouth. But, shit, this is better. And what was that bit about you needing it too Darling?" Something flashed in his eyes before it was gone. "I never thought I would be your bitch but here we fuckin' are."

Rick looked confused. He tilted his head like a puppy. Oh god. "You're my bitch?" Negan groaned into his neck, nipping slightly.

"Don't tell me you don't fuckin' notice?"

"Notice what?" He lifted his head up to look at Rick.

"I would do anything for you. Fucking anything you asked I would do for you. Anything at all to make you feel good." The little shit was smirking. "You knew that already, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Rick looked a little heated up. Maybe that was just because of the shower but Negan wasn't so sure. "I just wanted to hear you say it." He played with Negan's hair, tucking it behind his ear. Negan exhaled. "Anything?"

He perked up, nodding. "Fuckin' anything."

Rick smiled at his enthusiasm. "Turn off the shower so we don't waste anymore water." Negan stammered protests.

"We ain't even clean yet!" Rick sighed. "My come is literally dripping out of you." Rick went a little pink. "Not to mention you came all over that cute stomach of yours and my hand." He flushed more. Negan brought that hand up to the shower stream. It washed relatively quickly. He pulled Rick in front of the water, rubbing all over. He slipped a hand between his legs from the back. Jizz still leaked out of him. Negan teased his open hole by slipping a finger in for a mere second. He twisted his hand into the blond hair above his dick before Rick stopped him.

" _ Negan _ ." He let go. No round two…

"Ok, ok." Negan ceased his teasing and reached past Rick to grab a black bottle of shampoo. The label read ' _ shampoo and conditioner _ '. "Nice! Two in one!" He grinned and held up the bottle for Rick to see. The man snatched the bottle from him and squirted some into his hand. He put the shampoo back and scrubbed into Negan's temple. He scratched through his dirty hair. "Yeah, right there Darling…" He opened an eye to see dirt and grime (harhar) fall to the bottom of the tub. "Oh, that's disgusting. Where the hell did all that shit even come from?"

Rick sighed. "What did you say, earlier? Was that in another language?" Negan blushed like a teenager on his first date. Slipping into Italian for a second was embarrassing.

"Italian." Rick hummed. "It's my first language."

His sharp nails dug into Negan's skin almost to the point of pain. But Negan wasn't complaining at all. "Your folks from Italy?" Why did Rick want to know things about him? He nodded. He continued scrubbing in silence. Rick pulled his hands away, shaking the leftover bubbles out. Negan shook his hair out like a dog. Water and soap flung in every direction. Some found a home on Rick's head. He brought a hand up to brush his tangled, soapy hair out of his face. Even disheveled, messy, and wet Rick looked stunning. Ok, he looked like a mess. But his best features were constant. The fierce blue of his eyes. Those curls… And his pretty pink lips.

"Has anyone actually told you how damn beautiful you are?" Rick didn't respond to the compliment. Negan switched their positions, so the other man was under the water. He laced his long fingers into Rick's messy curls. The shower stream washed out all the soap from earlier. Negan kissed his forehead and twisted off the shower. Rick pulled back the curtain, stepping out. He picked up a fluffy towel and dried himself off. His hair stuck up in all directions after he was done with it. Negan took it next while Rick got dressed.

By the time the wet towel was thrown on a rod, they both looked decent. As close as decent you could get with 'bedroom hair' and sleepy eyes.

"Listen," Rick was leaning back on the sink. "This never happened. Never. If you tell anyone, and I mean  _ anyone _ , I'll-"

"What? You gonna 'punish me'?" He smiled, tongue in teeth because of the implicit suggestions. Rick picked up the handcuffs, cuffing Negan's wrists the second time that night (morning by now probably). Although no light came through the frosted bathroom window, Negan had a feeling.

Rick dragged him to the door. "Maybe I'll duck tape your mouth shut, see how that fits you." Negan snorted laughter. Rick opened the door and he stopped laughing.

A small girl, maybe about four or five, was clutching a teddy bear. "Daddy?" She had golden hair and sparkling blue eyes.

=

All was quiet. They both listened for the cry for another story but she just breathed heavily, finally asleep (again). "Judy? Babygirl?" No sound. Rick gave an exhausted sigh and leaned back, snapping it closed and putting the children's book on the counter. Negan spared a glance at the clock on the microwave. Jesus, it was past 4 AM… Judith's small body lay on Negan's chest, bunching up his shirt in a tiny fist. If you listened hard enough, you could hear a light snore. Rick ran a hand over his face.

Negan gently picked up Judith in his arms, careful not to make a sound. Rick ushered him up the stairs. He led him to a door with simple crayon drawings taped to it. The man opened the door  _ very _ slowly. Negan slipped in after him. It was a small room. There was a small bed and a wooden nightstand with an electric lantern. A bookshelf and various toys too. Rick switched the light off, taking his daughter from Negan. She stirred a bit but didn't make any noise. Rick gently put her under the covers, kissing the young girl's cheek.

Negan clicked the door shut. They both collapsed at the kitchen island downstairs. Negan eyed the handcuffs near him. He looked back up at Rick. "You wanna try with those again?" Rick smiled. Actually smiled. Eh, fuck it. Negan leaned forward and pressed his lips to the man's own. Rick didn't shy away from the kiss, definitely not. Fingers laced through Negan's now silky hair. They broke apart.

Nothing else was said. Rick reached for Negan's hand, holding it in one of his own. They sat there, savoring the tenderness. Early morning light streamed onto Rick's hair from the window. He pressed their foreheads together. Time passed. Time passed. And (guess what) time passed some more. Rick didn't move.

"Rick?" Negan said, in the quietest of voices. He moved his head back. Rick fell sideways, almost slamming against the floor. Negan caught his lean body before he hit the ground. Rick didn't move.  _ He deserves some rest _ . Negan hadn't been able to sleep for a long time, he was almost jealous. He picked up Rick and carried him up the stairs. Second time someone slept in his arms tonight. Negan pushed through another door into what he assumed was the master bedroom. He carefully placed Rick on the bed. Rick rolled over, murmuring in his sleep. He unconsciously reached behind him, grabbing the blanket and snuggling under it. It was kind of cute.

Negan pressed one final kiss to Rick's forehead, whispering a, "G'night, Doll." He closed the door. Now what? It was brighter out, people would see him wandering back to his cell. If he knew where it was.  _ I don't even wanna go back there anyway!  _ He could just wait for Rick to wake up. Or for someone to walk in. Negan sat at the kitchen island again, fiddling with the handcuffs.

The silence was nice. It was different than the silence he experienced everyday. Peaceful, not lonely. 

**Author's Note:**

> merda - shit
> 
> tesoro - darling


End file.
